<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Smile So Hard It Hurts by tiniestmite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009602">I Smile So Hard It Hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/pseuds/tiniestmite'>tiniestmite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Anxiety, Double Dating, Fun, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nervousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/pseuds/tiniestmite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK and Carlos go on a double date with Marjan and Mateo at a ropes course. TK is excited; Carlos is not...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Smile So Hard It Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/gifts">dazedastrophile</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to Paige, who is consistently by my side as I write and whom I adore. Happy birthday dear 💕</p><p>Inspired by the season 5, episode 1 of Schitt's Creek</p><p>Titled from "Children's Crusade on Acid" by Margot and the Nuclear So and So's</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wait TK, are you serious? This is what you planned for us today?” Carlos asks, his stomach dropping as they drive by the sign that reads “Austin Family Fun Ropes Course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” TK smiles, oblivious to Carlos’ unease. “I mean technically it was Marjan’s idea for her and Mateo. I thought it sounded fun so I asked if we could tag along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When TK said they would be going on a double date with Marjan and Mateo, this is definitely not what Carlos had pictured. He thought they would be doing something more along the lines of getting a nice lunch together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course, his adrenaline seeking boyfriend and his similarly adventurous co-workers would choose something as dangerous as a high ropes course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe dangling 20 feet in the air from a harness on shaky ropes and wooden planks sounds fun to them, but to Carlos that sounds absolutely terrifying. Not that he would go as far as to say that he had a fear of heights. But, he definitely was not a fan of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said we were going to a park?” Carlos asks as they pull into an open parking spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a park.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess. It just wasn’t what I was picturing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>TK looks at Carlos, furrowing his brow. “Carlos, is this not something you want to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean yeah, I guess. I don’t know, TK,” he stumbles over his words, trying to figure out what the right answer is. Of course, he would love nothing more than to spend the afternoon with TK and two of his closest friends doing something that TK is clearly very excited about. But on the other hand, he is unsure that he can go through with this without completely freaking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to, I won’t force you. But I think it will be really fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK looks at him, the twinkle of excitement in his eyes ever so apparent. While his brain is screaming at him, telling him this is a bad idea, there’s no way he can let his boyfriend down like this. So he nods. “Okay, let’s get out of the car before I change my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grin forms on TK’s face. He leans over, pressing a soft kiss on Carlos’ check before the two men exit the car and make their way over to the entrance. They quickly purchase their admission passes and soon spot Marjan and Mateo already getting their harnesses on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos tries not to dwell too much on the anxiety that spikes in him upon thinking about the fact that he will be the one putting on a harness next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Marjan looks up and greets them. “We’re so happy you guys could join us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Marj and I have been trying to find the time to do this for a while now. It looks like a lot of fun,” Mateo chimes in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fun is one word for it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re excited too,” TK says, ignoring the passive glare Carlos gives him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great let’s get you two harnessed up then!” Marjan smiles, handing each of them an orange harness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos feigns a smile. “Can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first course isn’t that bad, if Carlos is being honest. Though he is more than happy to let Marjan and Mateo go first so he can watch. TK goes next, giving Carlos a wink as he easily makes his way across the easy course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it’s Carlos’ turn, the reassurance he found when watching everyone else in the group go before him suddenly disappears. The ropes now seem much higher and they are definitely moving more than he noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlos,” TK coaxes him from the platform on the other side of the ropes and Carlos shoots him a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can see Marjan and Mateo looking unsure, probably anxious to keep going which only makes him feel more anxious that he’s holding everyone else up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Carlos overhears Mateo ask TK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK looks back over to Carlos before saying “yeah, he just needs a minute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when more than a few minutes pass and Carlos still hasn’t moved, TK gives up and tells Marjan and Mateo to go ahead without them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Carlos. I know you can do this,” TK says when it’s just them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m actually pretty comfortable on this side.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Carlos,” TK deadpans. “You know you can’t stay over there. I can walk you through it, if you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that would work. It’s worth a shot anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have to start by stepping out onto the first step.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right. Easier said than done, of course.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath before hesitantly stepping out onto the first step. He tries to ignore how the rope trembles as it takes on his weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay great, Carlos! Now keep going,” TK continues to coach him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How exactly do I do that? I can’t move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just ignore the fact that you are standing on ropes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos tries not to laugh at that. How does TK expect him to block that part of the equation out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just take it one step at a time, Carlos. You’re fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking another deep breath, Carlos tries to follow TK's instructions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One step at a time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, and doing his best to block out the fact that he is much higher above the Earth than he would prefer, he eventually makes it across the first course and all but collapses into TK’s embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you you could do it!” TK exclaims with a smile way too big for Carlos’ still racing heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, barely,” Carlos nervously laughs. But he did do it, and he takes some pride in that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you still have nine more courses to perfect your skills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos freezes. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s ten courses in the challenge, Carlos,” TK smiles and Carlos can tell he’s trying his best to hide his amusement. “But, you did really well on this one and I know you’re only going to get better with practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bold of you to assume that I will keep going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t really have a choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK is right. He can’t go back across the first course, and the only way to get to the end is to make his way through the rest of the remaining courses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way,” he sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making his way through the courses does get easier. At each course he lets TK go first, intently watching each move he makes and making mental notes that he saves for when it’s his turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And each time he does step out onto the wobbly rope, he has TK there to coach him through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he gets to the tenth course, he could almost consider himself a pro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe not a pro. But he still is proud of himself for making it this far, in addition to being anxious to get this last course over with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially considering this last course is indicated as the most challenging of them all. Though of course, TK is able to make his way through the difficult course with no issues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it’s Carlos’ turn, he once again steps out onto the shaky ropes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One step at a time Carlos, you’re almost done,” TK encourages from the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right. Almost done.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanging on for dear life, he slowly makes his way across each plank and calculates each move carefully. He almost thinks he has the rhythm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he doesn’t anticipate is his foot slipping off on the ropes when he’s about three quarters of the way through. Panicking, he grabs onto the nearest rope but it slides right through his grasp as his harness thankfully catches him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you good?” TK asks, concern laced in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Carlos answers hesitantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little shaken up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wants to add but instead focuses his attention on figuring out how to pull himself back onto the course instead of dangling in the air. He goes to reach for one of the ropes when he notices the pain in his hands and a tint of red forming in his palms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rope burn. Of course.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the burning pain that spreads throughout both his hands as he holds onto the ropes, he pulls himself up and steadies himself back onto the course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally reaches the end, he’s almost in tears at the pain radiating through his palms. TK wastes no time grabbing his hands to examine his hands, which he can now see the extent of how bright and red they are.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got some pretty serious rope burn here, Reyes,” he says amusedly, though Carlos can tell he is just trying to mask the worry in his voice. The fact that TK can find enjoyment out of this, rubs Carlos the wrong way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, TK. Let’s just go,” his says, pulling his hands away from TK.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK looks like he’s about to protest but instead he nods and they make their way down from the final platform and begin the task of taking off their harnesses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos isn’t exactly sure what he’s feeling right now, or why he snapped at TK. Yes, he was hurt. But it was more than that. This whole activity was something he didn’t want to do in the first place. And even though he did sort of get the hang of it, it, unfortunately, ended on this embarrassing note. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries his best to undo the various buckles throughout his harness but with every touch he becomes more aware of the burning in his palms. TK must notice because as soon as he’s done taking his off, he comes over to help Carlos without saying a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m just going to head to the car,” Carlos says, breaking the silence when TK finishes removing his harness. “I’ll just meet you there if you want to find Marjan and Mateo and say bye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to stop by first aid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have first aid stuff at home, TK.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” TK nods and is about to turn away but he stops. “If you really didn’t want to do this, you could have spoken up. I told you I wasn’t going to force you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There isn’t any malice in his voice. Carlos knows TK is simply stating the facts, but he still feels an overwhelming feeling of dread wash over him at TK’s words and he knows the other man is right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry,” Carlos says and TK nods. “I just wasn’t wild about the idea of this in the beginning. But honestly, I did have fun once I got the hang of it. I guess I was just embarrassed that it ended like this and I couldn’t help but dwell on the fact that I didn’t want to do this in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK nods again, taking in what Carlos said. “I’m sorry if it felt like I forced you to do something you were uncomfortable doing. That wasn’t my intention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, and you didn’t. In fact, I’m grateful to be with someone that is able to push me out of my comfort zone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” TK perks up at this and Carlos laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean not all the time, of course. But I think it can be a good thing, once and awhile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK smiles. “Well, I’m glad to hear you had a little fun at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, and I’m sorry that I took my anger out on you for my clumsiness,” Carlos says, giving his rope-burned hands a little wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you are forgiven,” TK laughs. “You are injured after all. Does it hurt a lot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos shrugs. “A little, but it’s not too bad. As long as I’m not touching anything, it’s not really a problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well as soon as I find Marjan and Mateo we can get going and get your hands treated. They need to be cleaned and then we can put some aloe on the burns. That should help with the pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos nods. “I’ll come with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought you wanted to meet me in the car?” TK smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should say goodbye too,” he shrugs and smiles. “But I also want to be with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK smiles and shakes his head, wrapping his arm around Carlos. “Alright, come on then.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>